


How can I say «no»?

by katesong29



Category: Holby City, love of my life - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Relationships: Bernie wolfe - Relationship, Jemma Redgrave and Anna Chancellor
Comments: 2





	How can I say «no»?

***

Джемму всегда привлекала криминалистика, но помимо таланта к разгадыванию тайн и изучению поведения преступников, у нее так же был писательский талант, и в конце концов, она отдала себя ему полностью. Каждая книга Джеммы входила в мировой топ. Криминальные детективы с закрученным сюжетом всегда имели большой спрос, особенно вышедшие из-под ее пера, почти все детективы были экранизированы, в парочке снялась даже сама писательница. Женщина пользовалась популярностью, и имела много богатых и властных покровителей, которые открывали ей двери не только в преступный мир, но и в мир тех, кто ловил этих самых преступников. Так вышло, что работа над книгами отнимала у нее все ее время, и семьи она не создала, были мимолетные связи, но серьезных отношений она предпочитала не иметь, потому что писательство было для нее на первом месте. 

Анна Ченсаллор, в свою очередь, всю жизнь занималась раскрытием преступлением, исследованием методов, которыми в основном пользуются преступники, изучала закономерности и особенности характера пойманных ею преступников. Она всегда была в гуще события, до тех пор, пока ее жену и ребенка не убили, в тот самый момент она и поняла, что жизнь не крутиться вокруг работы и поимки преступников, и как только она поймала убийцу своей семьи женщина ушла на пенсию и устроилась преподавателем в университет, потому что хотела передать все свои знания, как можно большему количеству людей.

***

Сидя на лекции и старательно конспектируя каждое произнесенное слово преподавателя, в голове Джеммы постепенно вырисовывался сюжет, слова сами складывались в предложения, и она поскорее хотела начать писать новую книгу.

Как и всегда, она была неприметной посетительницей лекций Анны Ченсаллор, лучшего криминалиста во всей Англии, и даже в мире, белокурая «студентка» средних лет сидела в самом конце зала, совершенно одна, на ее коленях лежал лэптоп, а рядом с ней блокнот, в который она то и дело что-то записывала, а иногда и зарисовывала.

Первая лекция уже подошла к концу, когда все студенты ринулись обедать, а она осталась в аудитории, что-то старательно и увлеченно печатая, не замечая суеты вокруг, даже когда все стихло она не подняла головы проверить кто остался в зале, поэтому женщина и не заметила, как рыжеволосая криминалистка подсела к ней и уставилась в лэптоп.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, что Вы так увлеченно печатаете, — шепотом произнесла Анна и улыбнулась, увидев немного удивленное лицо «студентки» перед собой.

\- Ох, я Джемма Редгрейв, писательница, я вдохновилась Вашим рассказом о том преступлении совершенном в 1998 году, и решила записать пару строк для своей новой книги, — ответила она и протянула руку преподавателю, - ректор мой очень большой фанат, поэтому разрешил мне присутствовать на лекциях, для большей достоверность книг, в криминалистическом плане, - добавила она все так же улыбаясь.

\- Если честно я знаю кто Вы, слежу за Вашим творчеством, и к тому же, я с самого первого занятия заприметила самую активную слушательницу, - ответила рыжеволосая, рассматривая сидящую рядом с ней женщину, - что Вы скажите, если я попрошу Вас прерваться на обед и составить мне компанию, я в свою очередь, обещаю ответить на все вопросы касательно моей специализации и практики, думаю, Вам будет интересно узнать о паре самых запутанных дел Англии и о том, как их раскрыли.

Джемма лучезарно улыбнулась, как-будто это было то предложение, от которого нельзя отказываться, женщина была бы рада узнать больше о работе Ченсаллор и уже мысленно готовилась задать те вопросы, которые ее мучали.

\- Я соглашусь, если мы сможем перейти на «ты» и только если я угощаю, - собирая свои вещи ответила Джемма.

\- Как я могу сказать нет? – улыбаясь ответила Анна, и повела свою новую знакомую в близлежащее студенческое кафе, где для Ченсаллор всегда держали столик.

***

Разговор за обед был легким и непринужденным, женщины открыто флиртовали, невооруженным глазом было заметно, что им комфортно друг с другом, их с легкостью могли бы принять за пару, если бы в данном заведении женщин никто не знал. Профессор с радостью отвечала на вопросы и задавала свои касательно творчества Редгрейв.

\- Итак, - начала Анна, - что скажешь, если мы завтра сходим с тобой на ужин? Джемма отпила из своей кружки чая, и внимательно посмотрела на собеседницу.

\- Согласна на ужин сегодня, потому что завтра я ужинаю с мэром, - ответила она, - хотя я предпочла бы еще раз поужинать с тобой, а не с этим мерзким типом, он постоянно пытается затащить меня в постель, - шепотом добавила она, чуть склонившись к своей собеседнице.

\- Договорились, - профессор достала блокнот с ручкой и написала на нем свой адрес и номер телефона, - если ты не против, то поужинаем у меня, буду ждать тебя в 19.00.

Анна передала листок бумаги белокурой женщине и их руки едва ли соприкоснулись, но обе почувствовали, как между ними пробежала искра, легкий румянец выдал смущение Джеммы, когда на прощание, знаменитый криминалист запечатлела невинный поцелуй на щеке женщины.

***

Спортивная мазда с визгом остановилась у ворот Университета, и белокурая писательница с широкой улыбкой на лице вылезла из машины, и встав напротив выхода из кампуса ожидала свою подругу.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросила рыжеволосая, подходя к своей подруге и обнимая ее.

\- Я забираю тебя на выходные в домик на озере, отличная погода, отличное вино, ты и я, что скажешь? - не выпуская из объятий профессора Чэнсаллор ответила Джемма, - мои вещи при мне, осталось заскочить за твоими и можем ехать, - добавила женщина, запечатлев целомудренный поцелуй на губах Анны. Профессор закатив глаза молча села в машину, давая понять, что она согласна, и что выбора особого у неё и нет.

Сбор вещей занял не много времени, Анна взяла все самое необходимое, в том числе и тёплую пижаму. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало и немного растрепав волосы, женщина, с сумкой на перевес направилась на улицу, где ее ожидала Джемма. Белокурая писательница с кем-то громко беседовала по телефону, и как могла понять Анна, разговор этот был не самый приятный. Увидев стоящую у машины женщину, Редгрейв резко попрощалась с собеседником и отключила телефон.

\- Редактор требует от меня мое новое творение, - пояснила женщина, - но я ей объяснила, что сейчас у меня нет на это времени, и дела могут подождать до понедельника. Дорога была не долгой, проходила она то в уютном молчании, то в разговорах о работе и о студентах, фоном играла тихая музыка, светило солнце, а тёплый осенний ветерок играл с непослушными волосами обеих женщин.

***

Это было красивое место, дом стоял прямо на берегу озера, причём вокруг этого озера это была единственная постройка. Джемма увидела удивлённый взгляд Анны.

\- Какой смысл зарабатывать баснословные деньги и не иметь возможности купить себе уголок тишины, - нарушая молчание сказала она.

\- Видимо свои книги ты пишешь в этом месте, потому что приехав сюда мне захотелось так же начать писать, - ответила женщина, подходя к подруге и целуя ее так нежно, как только могла.

Прошло уже больше двух недель с их первой официальной встречи и первого поцелуя, отношения, если их так можно было назвать, развивались неторопливо, ужины, обеды, прогулки и бесконечные разговоры обо всем и не о чем. Ни одна из них не осмеливалась говорить о том, куда они движутся, одна из-за страха осознания своих истинных чувств, а другая боялась спугнуть то, что так долго ждала, и то, о чего всегда отказывалась. Женщины изучали друг друга, привыкали к тому, что им не нужно быть сильными друг с другом, не нужно скрывать эмоций и желаний, они изучали тела, не заходя дальше поцелуев и блужданий рук по телу. После таких горячих вечеров, когда обе девушки оказывались в своих кроватях, они удовлетворяли потребности друг в друге с помощью своих рук и фантазий. Сегодня будет их первая ночь вместе, не считая той, когда они обе уснули на диване, после утомительного ужина в кругу писателей и сильных мира сего. Войдя в дом Анна увидела уютную гостиную с камином, мягкий на вид ковёр и огромный диван.

\- Я думаю, что этот вечер я готова провести у камина с бутылочкой вина, - она поставила на пол свою сумку, разулась и направилась сразу к ковру, женщина наступила на него и прикрыла глаза, - он мягче, чем я думала, прекрасно, - вздохнула она и улеглась на него, - идеально, - прошептала она.

Джемма с улыбкой смотрела на этот странный ритуал и спустя мгновение последовала за рыжеволосой и легла рядом. - Я хотела тебе показать где находится кровать, но если ты предпочитаешь спать здесь...- облокотившись на локте она смотрела на умиротворенное лицо рыжеволосой и еще шире улыбалась.

\- Ладно, если кровать лучше этого ковра, то я дам ей шанс, - ответила она, и повернула голову к Джемме, так же одаривая ее своей лучезарной улыбкой. Больше не было слов, потому что невозможно было сказать то, что они чувствовали, взгляд, улыбка, лёгкие прикосновения и хихиканье, все что звучало в доме на этот момент.

Уют - это слово обеим приходило на ум.

\- Дома, конечно же, хорошо, но что ты скажешь, если мы пойдем и посидим на берегу озера, вино и корзинка с едой ждёт нас, - сказала Джемма усаживаясь на ковре, - вставай, я покажу тебе комнату и ты сможешь переодеться.

Девушки поднялись на второй этаж, окна в пол, озеро видно как на ладони, балкон на котором стоит кофейный столик и два стула.

"Я будто в сказке" - подумала Анна.

\- Если ты не против, - начала Редгрейв подходя к рыжеволосой, - то я бы хотела, чтобы мы поселились в одной комнате, - закончила она, отказываясь смотреть в глаза своей спутницы. Было сложно решиться на это предложение, она не хотела, чтобы ее поняли превратно, но провести ночь прижимаясь к прекрасному телу Анны было чем-то запредельно приятным и ей хотелось повторить это.

\- С удовольствием, - промурлыкала профессор и крепко обняла женщину, - а теперь, если ты позволишь, я переоденусь и буду готова к пикнику.

***

Погода была непредсказуема осенью, и вот сегодня, спустя 2 часа их единения с природой начался дождь, они едва успели собрать вещи, как уже промокли до нитки. Смеясь они бежали в дом, а потом и в комнату, оставляя после себя мокрые следы по дому. Раздевались они настолько быстро, насколько им позволяла прилипшая к телу одежда, они даже не смутились, увидев впервые друг друга в нижнем белье, а потом и без него, возможно просто из-за обстоятельств они не предали этому большого внимания. Обе дрожали, но тёплые носки, свитера и махровые пижамные штаны смогли спасти положение, после всех утеплительных процедур девушки спустились вниз, Анна пошла за чаем для них, а Джемма разожгла камин и принесла три тёплых пледа, а после ушла за шваброй, чтобы протереть мокрый пол. Когда женщина вернулась, Анна уже была укутана в плед и пила чай.

\- Иди ко мне, я думаю, что смогу согреть тебя, - рыжеволосая распахнула плед и Джемма плюхнулась в ее объятия, взяв подготовленную для неё чашку чая. Они смотрели на угли в камине и думали о том, что будет дальше, разговор шёл лениво, но доставлял удовольствие, в основном они держались за руки и пытались как можно плотнее прижаться друг к другу, хотя уже обе давно согрелись. Им нравились такие прикосновения, личные, нежные, это то, что было между ними с самого первого дня.

\- Я часто думаю о том, каково это быть с тобой всегда, - первой заговорила Анна, - ты не моя первая, я понимаю, но с тобой все иначе, с тобой я не знаю чего ожидать, - улыбнувшись добавила рыжеволосая, крепче сжимая руку, - я не могу предсказать что будет завтра, или даже через минуту, а я привыкла все знать наперёд, мне страшно.

\- Всегда думала, что отношения не для меня, что я не смогу, слишком много эмоций и отвлечения, но сейчас я понимаю, как много я упустила, да, я защищала себя от боли, но так же и не пускала счастье в дом, на этот раз все будет иначе, я хочу быть счастлива и я сделаю счастливой тебя, - ответила писательница и поцеловала в лоб рыжеволосую, - если ты мне позволишь, - смотря прямо в глаза добавила она, а затем наклонилась и поцеловала свою спутницу.

***

В эту ночь они практически не спали, наслаждаясь телами друг друга на этом белом и мягком ковре, когда угли в камине погасли, две обнажённые женщины все еще продолжали лежать посреди гостиной под пледом, согретые страстью, для них уже не существовало "до" и "после", для них было только сейчас.


End file.
